


Trained On My Heart

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: When Hermione Granger came to Romania as a Junior Healer and Potionmaker in the same refuge as Charlie Wesley, neither one could have predicted what came of it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Trained On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Birthday piece for Frumpologist, but it turned into an early Valentine's piece. So here's the first drabble, enjoy!

_ Shrieks and wails could be heard outside of the tent she was working in. The potions she was brewing were crucial to the dragon breeding program. They ensured a more controlled breeding environment, as well as better maternal health in the female dragons.  _

_ "GRANGER!" A voice called from outside the tent.  _

_ "COMING!" She called back.  _

_ "Bring dittany! It's an emergency!"  _

_ Oh no. One of the trainers must be hurt. She thought.  _

_ Grabbing her largest bottle of dittany and her beaded bag full of supplies, she barreled out of the tent and onto the field.  _

_ Fire erupted everywhere, the Horntail they had been trying to breed must have gone mental when one of the trainers had tried to inject her with the potion.  _

_ Looking around frantically, Hermione searched for the downed trainer. One hundred metres down the road, Leisandra was hunched over a body. Taking off at a sprint, she dodged flames, diving underneath some brush for a moment, before speeding up. Red hair flared on the ground around the body.  _

_ "CHARLIE!" Hermione howled, begging her feet to move faster.  _

_ Diving to her knees as she reached him, she cradled his head in one hand while she unstoppered the dittany with her teeth. It was then she dared to look down. Deep angry gashes pronounced themselves across his chest. Dark red blood pulsed from them and down the rivets of his abdominal muscles.  _

_ "His pulse is quiet and he just lost consciousness," Leisandra informed her.  _

_ Hermione nodded and began administering dittany to his wounds. The responding screams would echo in Hermione's ears for months after. _

-Four months later- 

"Charrrrrlllliiiieeeeee," she screamed, tears streaking down her cheeks, fists balling the bedsheets as she watched Charlie died in her mind's eye. She had to help him, she had to do SOMETHING.

"Hermione, Her- Hermione. Come on, wake up. There we go… There's my girl… are you OK?" Her companion asked, stirring her by gently stroking her cheek. 

Slowly letting her eyes flutter open, she looked around, unsure of where she was. When she noticed who was standing at the end of her bed, she jolted out of bed. 

"Charlie, I… is that blood?" She asked, noticing a thin, angry red trail of liquid running down the left side of his face. 

Wiping his face absently, searching for what she meant, he shook his head. 

"No?" 

Hermione frowned. He was always trying to protect her feelings. 

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question," she pointed out. 

He knew she was right but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. 

"Are you alright now? There's something I want to show you." 

Curiosity piqued, Hermione checked herself over, stretching her extremities, wriggling her toes, and rolling her neck, before nodding and throwing back the cover.

"I'm fine, Charlie." 

Smiling his trademark, half smile, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the other room of the barracks. 

Fashioned from red paint across the belly of a very pregnant mother dragon, was a giant heart. Around it were the words 'will you be my valentine?' In the same read paint. Hermione gasped and ran at Charlie, leaping into his arms and giving him a tight hug. 

"Of course I will!" 

  
  


Charlie's heart felt as though it had left his body and taken off to soar around them. He had liked her ever since she had come here as a Junior Healer and Potionmaker. She was intriguing. And he hoped this was the beginning of something special. 


End file.
